


The Spirits,The Fear, and Revelations

by DasWATICMachine



Series: Lovesuck Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hybrids, Spirits, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasWATICMachine/pseuds/DasWATICMachine
Summary: This is the second installment of the Lovesuck series and this centers around Hayley and the gang handling their final year in high school, while finding out secrets about the clan, her family, and her friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second installment of my wattpad novel and I hope you will enjoy it, leave some comments or a kudos. It will be a big help!

I went to my garage first and got my bike going to Emily's house while holding the letter that I got from the guy named Gordon Blade, As I arrived at her house I ran to her doorstep and knocked the door several times. "Hayley! What brings you here?" She asked me, "Let me in I need to talk to you." I answered as I got in and went to the dining area. "What do you need right now? I taught you everything I know about being a vampire." She asked me again, I let out a sigh and brought out the envelope. "Do you have one of these?" I asked her glancing on her arm which is similar to the logo on the envelope, "Yeah." She answered showing hers as well. "Who is this Gordon Blade guy anyways, you know despite of him being the head leader of this clan?" I asked her. "He taught me the ways of being a vampire." She answered my question, "So he taught you how to read minds and something like that?" I asked again as her mother gave me a glass of water. "You guessed that right, which I can't really teach enough, since i'll be going to Baton Rouge for college." Emily answered as she sat down. "That sucks, well at least you taught me well." I said as my phone rang, "who is calling?" Emily asked me. "Vernon." I answered picking the phone up.

" **Hello Hayley.**

Hi Vernon, why did you call?

**Just wondering if Jin is there.**

How the hell would Jin be here? I am at Emily's house.

**We are at the club with Maddison right now, Wanna go?**

Sure! I'll take Emily with me.

**Okay, see you there."**

"What did he tell you?" Emily asked me, "He just said that they are at the club with Keana's younger cousin." I answered standing up going outside. "I'll go with. Or just go with me to pick my brother up." Emily mentioned as I was supposed to hop on my bike, 'Vernon is your brother?!?" I asked her walking towards her car. "Yep! He is now get in." She answered as I hopped in the car.

"So... Where are you going for college?" I asked her while we are listening to The Weeknd, "LSU." Emily answered, "What course?" I asked again when Emily suddenly switched back to the radio to hear the news. "Accounting or Bio Engineering." She answered again and suddenly we heard on the radio, "Wild werewolf has escaped the Stawford penitentiary jail, If you have see the werewolf please contact your nearest sheriff."  Yikes, another one again for this year. "Are we going to do something with that?" I asked Emily in a panicked tone, "Probably, You can handle that. I'll just give you something when we meet again, but for now I'm going to monitor you." She answered as we arrived at the Club in the main city. "Stay out here, don't go in." Emily mentioned as she entered the Club. 

**[MADDISON]**

I can't believe that I have to work for a while here in Camila's club for the whole summer, it's better than staying at home doing all your chores right? Well then luckily my friends visited me and my shift is done then suddenly "Hey cutie, you work here?" A random guy asked me. "No no I don't work here." I answered taking another shot, "Want to stay with me for the night?" The random guy's friend asked me while the others laughed. "Listen old fucks, I am not interested with your so called offers. So would you please go away." I mentioned to the two guys hitting on me, "You know we could leave already Maddison, you have drank too much." Vernon mentioned. "Vernon is correct, we need to go home now." Toni told me, with me being so pissed off outta nowhere I slapped the guy's drink off his hand as it fell to the floor. "You clean that up." He commanded me pointing at the floor, "That's your mess, you clean that up." I answered back with a smirk on my face.  "You little piece of-" He said as he pushed me landing on the wooden floor, "Maddison, you alright?" Toni asked me while I am still on the floor, Toni looked at the guy who broke a bottle and is about to hit me in the face. "Maddison, watch out!" Vernon yelled as I fell down with a punch using his left hand, that does enough now! The drunken guy swung his arm aiming for my face but I quickly stood up holding his wrist tightly staring at him. I stared at him as my eyes turn bright red. His face is full of fear as I growled at him letting go of his wrist, leaving the club. I looked over his friends and all of them left as well.

"What was that thing we saw?" Toni and Vernon asked in sync as we left the club, "something that we need to discuss." I answered getting my car keys from my pocket. "You aren't using that tonight." Keana said as she got the keys from me, "wait how did you get here so fast?" I asked Keana but all she did was cough. Oh yeah I forgot about her being a vampire, "What am I going to use going home?" I asked her. "You'll be walking." She answered as she got in her car, "Toni, Vernon, don't give my cousin a ride first." Keana mentioned driving off. Ugh, Looks like I have to walk tonight. The streets look scary at night for something and I need a reason for that, "Hello Maddison!" A familiar voice greeted me. "Seokjin!" I responded with a smile on my face giving him a hug, "Why are you still in the streets at this sort of time?" He asked me. "Keana told me to walk, I kinda stole the car from her to hang out with Vernon and Toni. Also to help Camila with her work duties." I answered as we continue to walk, "Are you and Camila close?" He asked me. "A bit." I answered with a small smile on my face. "I can see that in school, which kinda makes me uhm..." He mentioned with a low key sad look on his face, "Jealous?" I asked him breaking into laughter. "I am not jealous." He answered smiling, Jesus Christ he is too cute for words as I have said it once.

"I'll take you home if you want." He mentioned as we arrived at the subdivision, "Uh, sure!" I responded and continued to walk. "So, are you attending your sister's graduation?" He asked me, "It's a 50-50 thing. I want to go but I don't want." I answered while we arrived at the street that my house resides. "I'll make you choose, Make out session or you going to your sister's graduation?" Jin asked as we arrived at my doorstep, "I'd rather make out with you, I am still pissed off with my sister." I answered forming a smirk on my face. Jin pulled me close kissing me on the lips, THIS IS LOWKEY BETTER THAN CAMILA AND ME ACCIDENTALLY KISSING ONCE. I start to kiss him back, "My room?" I asked Jin letting go of him. "Won't like Keana notice you?" He asked me as we both got in the place, "I can tell she's talking to Hayley at this time on her phone." I answered as we got in my room and continued to heavily make out. I can suddenly feel his hands on my hips, I know this is getting outta hand. "Should we stop?" I asked him while Jin continues to kiss me, "Why?" He responded with a question. "I am just really not ready for things below the belt right now, sorry." I answered. "I understand that, I'll see you when school starts." He mentioned leaving my room and hearing a door shut downstairs, what a stupid idea Maddison. You fucked up BIG TIME RIGHT THERE.... "Hey cousin who I treat as a little sister." Keana greeted me as she entered my room, "I screwed up!" I cried out burying my face on a pillow. "That sucks, well let's talk about that tomorrow. Hayley called to me meet me and Camila at the diner tonight. So continue being _*desperado_ 24/7." Keana mentioned leaving me in my room to be quote desperate endquote.

**[HAYLEY]**

"So what did I miss tonight?"  Keana asked as she arrived on time, "Oh Camila is telling a story on how she met Maddison or how she was intimidated." I answered as Keana sat beside me. "Actually way before she brought me to your place, and before the school year started. I was intimidated by her, but freshmen year was the worst for that cousin of yours." Camila mentioned to us both, "Wait, you guys have know each other since you were a Junior?!?" Keana asked Camila. "Well yeah, but she introduced herself to me again. Probably she forgot about me." She answered Keana's question, "Why?" I asked her. "Stayed in Cuba for the whole duration of the school year, and I only had the chance to attend class in West Merrit on the first 3 weeks."  Camila answered with a smile on her face. "Tell us more." I said in the most interested tone ever, "Okay let's see during freshman year of Maddison...." Camila said rolling her eyes. I can tell that this right here will be a flashback. 

** -Cue Flashback- **

**[CAMILA]**

Junior year.... This year might change it all, a few weeks in it starts to be crap. "Hey Camila." My friend Andie called me from the distance to sit with her friends along with Kylie, "Look at my sister sitting alone in that table." Kylie pointed at that freshmen wearing glasses and a terrible outfit. "Her outfit looks terrible." Andie mentioned as we broke down in laughter, "You know what? I'll just sit beside her for ONE TIME ONLY." I told them getting my tray and going to the lonely Montogremy sitting alone on that table. "Good luck with that!" Andie and Kylie said in sync, "Hey there." I greeted her. But she replied with a wave, "Let me introduce myself for once here. I am Camila, yours?" I introduced myself to her. "Maddison, nice to meet you Camila." She said poking the food on her tray, wow she can talk and her voice is cute to listen to.  "You're Kylie's sister right?" I asked her looking into her eyes, "Yeah I am, but I don't stay with her tho. I stay with my cousin's place." Maddison answered as she starts to eat the food she got. "Oh... Okay then, You're 15 right?" I asked her, Maddison just nodded and continued to eat. "There's Lacrosse tryouts later so I am eating less." Maddison said standing up leaving the cafeteria, "Wait up!" I said leaving also. Wow Camila you're getting way too attached with her, not noticing you are in a relationship with Dalton. "Did you say Lacrosse?" I asked her while we were walking at the hallways, "Yep, me and my cousin Keana are in the team." Maddison answered.

"You know that, I am also in the Lacrosse team. I am their goalie." I told her as she went to her next class, "That's awesome! I'll see you later!" Maddison mentioned before going to the room. 

I think I am starting to be close with her now.

** -End Flashback- **

**[HAYLEY]**

"Thats all?" I asked her while we went out of the diner, "Yep that's all." She answered my question. "To summarize it all, You met Maddison last last school year, and developed a small crush on her?" I asked her again as I hopped on my bike, "Maybe..." Camila answered with a smirk on her face. "Sad to say that her and Seokjin are sorta a thing." I told her leaving the diner, But the thing that I have heard on the radio still bugs me. A wild wolf on the loose? I thought that Dalton is in Jail? Is it just me or there is someone after me or the clan? 

 

*Desperado= Desperate


End file.
